clubpenguinfanworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Card-Jitsu Laser
Card-Jitsu Laser is a spin-off game of Card-Jitsu.It is avaible for all penguins, members or non-members.It was released on November 5, 2020. The Dojo The Laser Dojo is hidden in a laser volcano.Penguins enter the room, and like all other types of Card-Jitsu, has mats for free play.When you throw a snowball in the Laser Dojo, it becomes a laser. Game Play In Card-Jitsu Laser, Penguins move on laser tiles that are moving around lasers shot by a laser circle.At the end of the path of the circle are three grey lasers.Laser tiles not shot away by a laser or occupied by a penguin each have a colour (white, grey, black) of varying laser size (small, meduim, large).White is snow, grey is water and black is fire. Unlike Card-Jitsu and Card-Jitsu Fire, penguins do not fight each other.Instead, the objective of Card-Jitsu Laser is to create a path to the three lasers (by moving onto laser tiles and setting up lasers to block the way of the laser circle) before being hit by the enemy lasers (red and blue). At the bottom of the screen, random cards in the player's deck make the lasers go faster, meaning penguins have a limited time to reach the three lasers before they get hit by the lasers.In order to move to a different tile, penguins must use a card of the colour that defeats the element the other tile has (for example: if white colour is covering the tile a penguin want to move onto, then the penguin must use a card of black colour from the deck that is on the bottom of the screen) Penguins can throw a card onto a tile that is a maximum one square away from the penguin, but penguins can throw it in any direction (horizontally, vertically, diagonally).Penguins cannot throw a card onto a tile that is occupied by a penguin. However, note that the size of the tile you target with your card is important.A small-sized grey tile can be cleared by a white colour card of power 5 or lower.A medium-sized grey tile can be cleared by a white colour card of power 6 or higher.A large-sized grey tile can be cleared by a white colour power card, or a white colour card of power 8 or 9.The same power requirement of black cards to clear white tiles, and the same power requirement with grey cards to clear black tiles applies. Penguins win by reaching the path of the three lasers or being hit by the lasers after every penguin has being hit by the lasers.If the path of the three lasers is touched, then the penguin who touched the path of the three lasers places 1st, while the closer the other penguins were to the path of the three lasers will determine the placement (2nd, 3rd, 4th) of the other penguins.If the path of the three lasers is touched and two penguins are on the same line, the penguin at the middle laser will receive the higher placement. What Sensei can say to the player *'I see you're wearing an Anniversary Hat.I like pointy hats.' *'Oh! You have a beard! A fine choice.Mine helps me train.... Wait.It that tied on?' *'You own the Penguin Secret Laser Machine.The machine can help a lot in those difficult matches of Card-Jitsu Laser.' *'If you see something curious, click it and I will explain...' *'Your Amulet show you desire to master all the elements.' About Stamps *'A stamp of Ninja Meeting.... You are a very skilled social ninja!' ''(Ninja Meeting stamp) *'I sense we have met? Either I am wise.... or I peeked at your Stamp book.' (Sensei stamp) *'You have the stamp of Three Hundred Sixty Five Days! You are old. Like me.' ''(365 days! stamp) Category:Mini-games Category:Card-Jitsu